1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gauge apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner level apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the alignment and gauging in a construction environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gauges of specialized types are utilized in the prior art in the alignment and orientation of structural components in a construction environment. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,578 to Vanderwerf illustrating a four-way corner level, wherein spaced plates are arranged coextensively relative to one another mounting a spirit level to each side wall of the plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,141 to Welch sets forth an adjustable pivot angle square, wherein a first leg is pivotally mounted relative to a second leg, wherein a link including a roller is slidably mounted within an enclosed slot of the second leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,149 to Herkimer sets forth a level wherein a first plate includes second and third plates pivotally mounted at each distal end of the first plate.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved corner level apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.